During the construction process, it is particularly important to protect storm drain inlets from eroding sediment and debris that can clog the drains. Various forms of silt fence devices and other apparatuses intended to control the flow of sediment and debris are known in the art. Such devices and apparatuses perform with various degrees of success in containing the flow of sediment and debris.
One of the cheapest and most common methods of protecting storm drain inlets at construction sites is to place a post adjacent to each corner of the storm drain inlet and to wrap a silt fence fabric around the posts. A small portion of the fabric is allowed to extend beyond the bottom end of the posts to form a skirt around the silt fence structure. Stone or dirt is then placed over the skirt in an attempt to hold the silt fence structure in place.
Unfortunately, over a period of time, eroding sediment and debris from the construction site builds up around the drain putting pressure on the silt fence. As a result of the retained moisture around the drain area and the pressure of the eroding sediment and debris against the silt fence, the posts of the silt fence begin to lean inward, allowing the silt fence material to droop and, in some cases, to topple letting the silt fence material completely touch the ground. Because the posts of the silt fence structure are no longer in their vertical upright position, the eroding sediment and debris is allowed to enter the storm drain inlets, causing the storm drains to clog.
Other disadvantages of known prior art for protecting storm drain inlets during the construction process are the: (i) cost of procuring the devices, (ii) limited access that is provided to the drain inlets after installation of the devices, (iii) inability of the devices to sufficiently prevent sediment and debris from entering the storm drain inlets because of their height and/or means of installation, and (iv) requirement, in some cases, to remove the storm drain inlets to install the devices.
Thus, it is desirable to have a low-cost device or apparatus that stabilizes the commonly used silt fence structures so storm drain inlets can effectively be secured from eroding sediment and debris from the construction site. Likewise, it is desirable that once the silt fence structure is installed, construction personnel can access the storm drain inlet without having to de-install the silt fence structure.
Heretofore, various forms of silt fence devices and apparatuses associated thereto have been designed; however, none of these designs completely embody the desirable qualities above. Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,004,457; 5,758,868; 5,660,505; 6,059,964; and 5,954,951.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,457 relates to a temporary silt guard in which the silt guard, having a series of spaced slats radially spaced through the silt guard, is adapted to fit over and seat upon the open end of the storm drain, thereby, forming an enclosure over the storm drain. A filter cover made from a silt screen material is placed over the silt guard to prevent sediment and debris from entering the storm drain inlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,868 relates to an improvement in the manner of securing the silt fencing material to the fencing posts to make the silt fence more wind-resistant and maintenance-free and comprises a plurality of post units comprising three contiguous elongated hollow tubes. The central tube is adapted to receive stabilizing steel rebar posts, and the two outer tubes each contain slits along their length to receive rigid rods that are attached to the silt fencing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,505 relates to a silt fence anchor device having interlocking members that protrude from a base that is designed to clamp onto the lower edge of the silt fence. Once the silt fence is clamped into the device, the device and attached silt fence are buried.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,964 relates to a collapsible catch basin grate filter assembly consisting of spaced-apart open frame elements that are joined to and carry a singular mesh fabric filter element. The filter assembly has manually pivotable support leg elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,951 relates to a filter assembly for storm drainage and gutter-type catch basins consisting of a pair of spaced-apart, rectangular, metal frame elements sized to over the gutter inlet and curb inlet openings; a single flexible silt and debris filter element secured to the metal frame elements; and clamps for removably securing the filter assembly to the frame and grate elements of the catch basin cover.
Until now, however, there has not been a low-cost device or other apparatus that completely stabilizes the commonly used silt fence structure, effectively securing storm drain inlets from eroding sediment and debris from the construction site and, likewise, upon installation, allowing construction personnel to access the storm drain inlet without having to de-install the structure.